


In compagnia del nemico

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Oh My God, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Basta, davvero.</i><br/>«Ancora qui, eh?»<br/>TRIPLA flashfic a sfondo ZeroXKaname, con finale ZeYuKa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuori

**Author's Note:**

> C'era una volta un capitolo numerato 30... e c'era una volta un morso ZeroxKaname che mandava in tilt anche il fandom het :9 che ricordi! Un po' quello, un po' l'impallamento da esami, e scrissi anch'io una yaoi che termina in terzetto. *si nasconde*  
> DISCLAIMER: ma devo dirlo di nuovo? Nada, niente VK.

  
Erano là fuori, da qualche parte. Tutti e due. Ne era sicura.  
Ma dove?  
Si tirò su, aggrappandosi al bordo della finestra; appena il tempo di lasciare un debole alone di fiato sul vetro: poco dopo scivolava a terra. Dov’era Zero? Dov’era Kaname?  
Dov’era la ragione del mondo?  
Una volta ― sì, per una volta sola avrebbe capito. _Aveva_ capito.  
Aveva persino ringraziato. Lui era salvo, e non importava che il segreto le fosse giunto da bocche che non erano le loro. Ma… un’altra volta? E un’altra? E un’altra ancora?  
E continuavano a tacerglielo. Credevano che non avesse capito?  
Appartati in quel modo.  
Forse non sarebbe andata bene neanche come palo?  
Soli e senza testimoni.  
O come semplice confidente?  
Non poteva succedere una cosa del genere. Era inspiegabile e irrazionale ― e odioso.  
Odioso…?  
Che Zero stesse bene…? Che guarisse e vivesse, a scorno di Shizuka Hio?  
Appoggiò la guancia al muro, ruvido e fresco, stanca. No, quella odiosa era lei, in prima persona. Avrebbe dovuto esser contenta e sorridere. Sorridere―  
 _―perché Zero non ha più bisogno di me?_  
O perché Kaname non le aveva ancora chiesto una risposta?  
 _«Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.»_  
Tirò su le ginocchia, nascondendo il viso.  
Contenta di dover aspettare ― per quanto? ― che le persone che più adorava si degnassero di riammetterla nel cerchio di cui era sempre stata il cuore?  
Perché era tanto che aspettava.  
Tanto.   



	2. In compagnia del nemico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pov volutamente ambiguo per rendere la coincidenza di sentire e di pensieri dei protagonisti.

Spiegare com’era iniziato sarebbe stato un problema.  
O meglio… com’era iniziato lo sapevano entrambi ― Yuuki, il suo passato e tutto il resto. La solita baruffa omicida al dormitorio Luna, perché la pazienza non era mai abbastanza quando si trovavano a meno di tre metri di distanza.  
S’erano proprio saltati al collo, stavolta. Ironia involontaria.  
Ma la vicenda era chiara e razionale da parecchi punti di vista, quindi niente da dire. Come si fosse instaurata la situazione corrente, invece… dopo quel che avrebbe dovuto essere un episodio unico ― merda, _quello_ era il vero casino.  
Forse a uno di loro il primo “incontro” non era bastato. No, patetica scusa: era sopravvissuto per anni ricorrendo ad altri espedienti, e le vecchie abitudini non si scordano mai. Così come i vecchi rancori. Soprattutto in certe circostanze.  
Basta compromessi quindi!  
Che bisogno c’era di continuare, sul serio? Se anche il primo morso non fosse stato sufficiente, ne erano seguiti un secondo, un terzo, un quarto… forse anche di più. Più che abbastanza.  
Il troppo stroppia, specialmente in compagnia del tuo nemico. Non parliamo poi del fatto che ci si sente sfruttati. Perversi. Ridicoli. Confusi.  
A seconda della barricata da cui si guarda.  
Basta, davvero.  
«Ancora qui, eh?»  
Quante volte se l’erano rivolta, quella domanda?  
Ma, dannazione ― non poteva farne a meno. Per quanto si odiasse.  
Cercavano entrambi la violenza, il sangue, e _quel_ morso.


	3. Partecipe

Stava davvero succedendo?  
Credeva d’aver saltato qualche passaggio, da quando aveva afferrato la manica di Zero, su al corridoio del terzo piano. Stava rifiutando di mollarlo ― rifiutando recisamente… e poi…  
E poi.  
«Lei che ci fa qui?»  
«Voleva sapere. Su, spiega.»  
«…Spiegare cosa?»  
Sentiva ancora la perplessità nella voce di Kaname, e l’irritazione. Erano piuttosto forti.  
Piuttosto forti. Per questo non riusciva a capire come fossero―  
―finiti in quella situazione. Era imbarazzante.  
Era folle!  
Chiuse forte gli occhi, mordendosi una mano. Non doveva guardare. Non doveva, non doveva, non doveva. Solo che quella che aveva morso non era la sua mano, bensì una spalla (il sapore un po’ dolciastro della stoffa), contro la quale veniva premuta a forza dal petto di Kaname. E questo non aiutava affatto.  
E poi, oh Dio…  
Stavano condividendo uno di quei morsi. Loro due.  
Abbarbicati contro il tronco della vecchia quercia.  
E con lei in mezzo, a forza.  
(Il lieve, ritmico scorrere del sangue nella gola di Zero, dove posava la fronte).  
Non doveva guardare assolutamente.  
(L’immenso calore del suo guscio vivente.)  
Non era questo che intendeva, quando aveva detto di voler essere partecipe dei loro segreti!  
(Il suono del morso.)  
Una bocca si posò sul suo collo, baciandola.  
Avvampò, incredula.  
Allo stesso tempo avvertì un generale movimento e rischiò di perdere l’equilibrio. Si erano separati, ma un braccio le cinse la vita, un altro la sorresse, e subito dopo era di nuovo stretta fra loro, protetta dai due uomini che più amava al mondo.  
E che la stavano ricoprendo di baci.  
Un milione di baci. Come se non potessero resistere oltre. Come se il sangue li avesse ubriacati, spogliandoli delle loro resistenze e reticenze e liberando… tutti i loro desideri.  
Voltò istintivamente la testa, a disagio. Così facendo, s’accorse che Zero la guardava. Il suo volto era vicinissimo, la sua bocca ancora scarlatta. Sembrava esitare.  
I suoi movimenti si accordarono con naturalezza ai loro.  
Poi le chiese se era delusa.  
Yuuki non riuscì a rispondere. Difficile pensare. Difficile respirare.  
Impossibile, con la sua mano sotto la gonna, con le mani di Kaname fra gli stracci spiegazzati della divisa.  
Boccheggiò qualcosa, poi si lasciò baciare.  
Sopra di loro, il cielo stellato. Mani innamorate sul suo corpo; labbra che lasciavano carezze; un petto forte contro il proprio, e un altro contro la schiena… sentire tutto questo ― sentire il battito incessante e crescente dei loro cuori tutt’intorno, quasi all’unisono ― era come trovarsi all’interno di un gigantesco polmone.  
Non poteva dire di no. Forse avrebbe voluto?  
Quando infine la morsero, ciascuno dalla propria parte, s’aggrappò forte a entrambi.  
E gridò.

E gridando si svegliò.  
Subito balzò a sedere sul letto e si tappò la bocca, pregando che il preside non avesse sentito.  
«…»  
Per fortuna. Per fortuna, per fortuna, per fortuna non era al dormitorio. Per fortuna era rimasta nella stanza degli ospiti. Perché quello di prima non era certo un grido di terrore.  
E lei non era certo madida di sudore freddo.  
Si posò le mani fresche sul viso, cercando di raccapezzarsi. Poi emise un mugolio di devastante vergogna e si seppellì sotto le coperte, sconvolta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E con questo è proprio finita! XD  
> Ci speravate, eh, che la mattina dopo si risvegliassero tutti insieme felici e contenti? E invece no! Sarei andata orribilmente ooc, e io detesto l’ooc. *ah, meno male che lo detesta*  
> Comunque, come avete visto, la piccola Yukkie ha superato la fase dei sogni coi Puffi e, come suo solito, ha fatto le cose in grande! Notare lo ZeKi che emerge -> è Zero a baciarla (sulla bocca… il resto è un altro discorso!)  
> A proposito, volevo fare altre due piccole considerazioni. Mentre scrivevo il finale, non ho potuto fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere… perché mi sono immaginata Yuuki mentre, convinta di mordere la spalla di Zero, azzannava la federa del cuscino, sbavando. E poi, Zero e Kacchan “ubriacati dal sangue”… come due gigantesche zanzare XDD sapete, quelle grasse e grosse che spiaccichi con la Ciabattata Divina perché se ne stanno belle ferme, intontite sul muro.


End file.
